1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel control method for a travel vehicle which is supported by wheels provided at the front and rear thereof and which travels while being guided by a travel path.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional travel control method for a travel vehicle of this kind, a travel control method for a travel vehicle as described below has been disclosed.
The travel vehicle is a conveying cart which travels while being guided by guide rails in a loop, for example, and conveys an article between stations disposed along the guide rails. Wheels mounted at the front and rear of the conveying cart are provided with travel driving units, respectively. A conveying cart travels to a target station by driving the travel driving units according to an article conveyance command, thereby to convey the article.
In such a conventional travel control method for a travel vehicle as described above, the conveying cart with travel driving units attached to the respective wheels at the front and rear has posed a problem that when a cart speed is attempted to be maintained at a prescribed value, the wheels are caused to differ from one another in the number or rotations, therefore if the wheels are driven to rotate at a same speed, the rails and the wheels are caused to wear by the spinning of the wheels. Further, if the travel cart passes through a curve at a high speed, the wear of the rails and wheels becomes more conspicuous.